Tsumi Tanake
Disclaimer The characters I own are: *Tsumi Tanake *Timaeus Maxwell *Linda Crow *Lydia Rosendale *Amaya Tanake *Obaasan *Isabelle Michaels *Tony Catanino All places unfamiliar to Rick Riordan and Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus are owned by me. Tsumi Tanake Son of Hades Chapter 1: I see dead relatives I gasped for each breath as I raced down the sidewalk, lightning bolts raining down all around me. The rain was almost blinding, I heard never been more scared in my entire life. That's when the worst possible thing happened, I tripped and slammed onto the sidewalk. Gasping, I couldn't move; my body had let me down. That's when I saw the figure walking toward me, his image was bright and blinding. Then I heard his booming voice, and woke up screaming. I was covered in cold sweat. Looking around I realized I was in my bedroom, in my own bed. It had just been a dream. My name is Tsumi Tanake and I just turned 22 a couple of months ago. I recently learned I was the child of a Greek God, and not just any small god. Hades, one of the "Big Three". Growing up, at many times I believed I was going crazy, hearing the disembodied voices of the dead and worst yet, being able to bring them back like some sick zombie farmer! I think I had a pretty good reason to think I was going insane. But more than anything I always wondered who my father was, and my mom Amaya Tanake always told me that he was dead. I always believed her. I recall on my ninth birthday my mom gave me an orange birthday cake that resembled a Halloween pumpkin as part of my presents. It was pretty cool to say the least and after I blew out the candle, my mom asked me what I'd wished for. I looked at her dark brown eyes with my own black eyes and pushed my bangs out of the way and asked, “Haha, why don’t we ever visit Oyaji’s parents? That's what I wished for, to meet them." She looked away and simply put the cake down and walked to the kitchen. I followed my mother into the kitchen and asked "Haha why can't we visit Oyaji's parents? It was my birthday wish." Her response was "It was your father's wish that you never meet your grandfather, he said he was a bit of tyrant. But I know you've been snooping around so I'll tell you how your father and I met. How about that instead?" I gave a nod and she continued. "I liked the old stories of the Yokai and Gods when I was younger and while visiting America for a school project on a different Country's paranormal side, my first stop on this paranormal tour was New Orleans, Louisiana. A very paranormal town. I was visiting some of those voodoo shops you hear about and when I entered the one that looked like it had dealt with a lot of death there stood your father, he was tall, pale, like he hadn't seen the sun for a long time. God those stunning black eyes just made me melt! We started dating after a couple days. Ooh did he love to spoil me with gifts from the supposed Underworld, riches that he told me haven't seen the light of day in centuries. We went on many dates usually at night, your father hated seeing the daytime sky for some reason but he always treated me like a queen, taking me to fancy New Orleans restaurants, always taking me on the biggest bayou boat there was, but after a couple months I was to come back to Japan and he came back from the doctors they said he had a life threatening disease and he whispered me a secret, one he told me I could never tell anyone until the time was right. Later on our last day together before your father died, we made such great passionate love that resulted in you. But that secret is still with me I haven't told anyone since and I won't till I think your old enough, Segare." After hearing that story I looked at her and nodded, though in my heart I didn't believe a single word of it. A couple years later I was turning 13 and as usual my mother got me my orange birthday cake and kept looking above my head as if something would appear there. "Haha, why are you staring above my head?" She looked at me and started crying, for reason I wouldn't understand until much later. I kept looking around as Obaasan came over and gave me my yearly present of 5821 yen, as I thanked her, I could have sworn I saw the ghost of Ojiisan and he waved as I freaked out shoving Obaasan away and ran upstairs to my bedroom. The next day I woke up feeling odd like I could do almost anything, I got up and walked outside on my way to school ---which was close to where my house was--- and as I walked past this supposed haunted place near the half way mark between my house and school, a ghost came up and spoke to me. "Oh my highness could you please send me to the afterlife?" I looked at it like it was crazy. "Your highness? I'm not a king or a prince or anything related to the Emperor, you crazy ghost." I said as I got to school and everybody looked at me like I was the newest piece of foreign exchange students that we have gotten. I sat next to this little skinny American boy by the name of Matt Jackson. Matt looked at me like I was crazy when I told him about the ghost that called me highness, he just looked away and concentrated on the math problem that was the board. After school, I walked back the way I came and that same ghost was there. "Please your highness please give me to King Enma." I looked at the ghost and groaned: "I don't know how to get you there!" I yelled as I put my hand on the ghost surprised by the fact that I could even touch him and he was sent through the ground as I looked at my hand and ran away. I stayed home after that little incident wondering how I was able to touch the ghost and send him to King Enma of the underworld. "How, how can I do that? I'm not King Enma or a Shinigami how could I do that?!" I screamed going into the fetus position and rocked back and forth. Afterwards I told my mother and she screamed at me never to talk to anybody else about what I just did and I did just that I kept quiet but still was friends with that weird little American boy Matt Jackson until after high school. Matt always seemed strange to me ever since my 13th birthday he's been acting like he was waiting for a sign from something below and above which weird me out and every time I walked behind him I could've sworn I saw a tail poke out sometimes from his pants. Chapter 2: The Skeletons' Dance Well, it's my 22nd birthday. After nine years of wondering who I was, I found out the minute the clock struck the time I was born. But after I saw the usual pumpkin-shaped orange birthday cake, I smiled at my mother who smiled back at me, but started to tear up as if whatever she was dreading for the past 9 years was gonna become true any minute. Matt Jackson was there too still looking like how he did in high school as I blew out the candles. "Well this has been a great birthday." I said as Matt stared at above my head and so was Haha and I finally looked up and saw a flaming black skull and my mother started crying. "Haha, what is this?!" I screamed at her as she choked out the answer. "That's the symbol of your father." Matt spoke up at this moment. "Lord of the Underworld Ruler of the Earth's Riches,and Master of the dead Lord Hades is your father Tsumi." I just stood there dumbstruck as if I couldn't believe this. I simply raised my hand and concentrated as the floor tore open and the skeletons of Fred Astaire and Darcy Bussel bowed to me. "Greetings prince of the Underworld, may we celebrate your birthday by dancing?" said the skeleton of Fred Astaire as I stood there, dumbstruck. "Oh please sire please let us dance for you." said Darcy Bussel. "Uh yeah sure." I said as I watched the skeletons dance and Matt dropped his pants to reveal furry legs. "What the? Those cow legs?" I asked. "BAHAHAHA! I'll kick you in the head next time you say that, Tsumi. I'm a satyr.and those are goat legs!" bleated Matt as he looked at my mother. "You have no idea why Hades didn't claim him at 13 like the other gods would?" he asked as my mother gave a sobbing shake no. "Amaya he'll be back every fall. Trust me Chiron won't keep a mother from her child." said Matt as he clip clopped over to my mother and patted her back as the two skeletons of Fred Astaire and Darcy Bussel kept dancing to no music. "Ha ha where am I gonna go?" I asked as my eyes were still staring at Matt's furry goat behind. Matt turned and looked at me, "Camp Half blood in America Tsumi it's the only place where a child of the Big Three will be safe from the monsters..." said Matt as there was sudden hissing as he clip clopped to the window and groaned "Di immortales! They already found you and you realized who you were just a couple minutes ago." groaned Matt while I ran to the window and saw a woman that looked like a reptile woman that seemed to be floating on the air but when I looked down i saw that where her legs were snake tails. "W-w-w-what is that thing!" I screamed as I fell back and kinda backwards crawled as far away from the window as I could. "That's a scythian dracanae. There must have been one living near you for it to have gotten here so quick." explained Matt. "W-w-w-what do I do! I can't fight!" I screamed as Matt bleated looking at him. "Use your powers Tsumi your a child of the Big Three you can use your powers over the dead to defeat it!" screamed Matt over my own voice as I looked at the skeletons dancing and nodded as I opened my hand again and the earth outside the house opened up as several different skeletons wielding weapons crawled out of the crevice. I noticed different uniforms some from the Samurai era of my home country of Japan to some french uniforms, as the skeletons fought with the Scythian Dracanae as Matt nodded to me and looked at my mother who also nodded as Matt grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out the back door to a car that was waiting where a boy with long brown hair sitting in the driver's seat. "That him Matt?" asked the boy. "Yeah that's Tsumi son of Lord Hades Timaeus" he said as he pushed me in the back seat and got in the shotgun seat as Timaeus drove off. "What about my mom! Will she be okay!?" I yelled, seeing several of the skeletons be destroyed by the monster. "She should be fine once the Dracanae catches your scent and starts to follow your scent." said Timaeus as he drove to the airport. "This is really dangerous but hopefully Lord Zeus will not blast down the plane." he said as he handed Matt an extra pair of pants and shoes. "What! Blast the plane! Your not getting me on a plane if this Lord Zeus is gonna blast it out of the sky." I screamed. "Tsumi calm down okay? Lord Zeus is the lord of the sky and he necessarily doesn't like anybody like his brothers kids to fly in his area. He nearly blasted your cousin Percy out of the air because he was Lord Poseidon's son." said Matt as we got to Narita International Airport and as we walked through the security detail obviously I had to translate for Timaeus since he came from America and we boarded an airplane for JFK International Airport. I looked at Timaeus and studied him. "I take it your a son of some god too?" "Yeah I'm a son of Apollo god of the sun, music, healing, poetry and prophecy. You'll meet sons and daughters of almost all the Olympians and a couple minor gods like Morpheus and Hypnos and Hecate. You'll find out that you have a half brother too by the name of Nico but he rarely goes to camp because he's busy looking for something for your dad." said Timaeus, explaining everything to me. "I have a half brother...?" I asked as my black eyes scanned the air for any signs of lightning afraid that Zeus would blast me out of the sky because I was his nephew so to say. "So uh what's this Camp Half Blood?" Matt didn't give me a lot of information just where the monsters wouldn't get me since I'm a son of the Big Three? Timaeus glared at Matt and sighed. "Camp Half-Blood from what I heard has been around since the gods were first born in Ancient Greece by the Titan Lord Kronos and after Lord Zeus rescued the original Olympians your father and your other aunts and uncles that were residing in Krono's stomach. So during the 10 years that the Titanomacy was going on the rest of our Olympian family was born. Lady Athena Lord Dionysus better known as Mr.D word of caution don't call him the wine dude. Several people called him that and they were threatened to become a bottle of wine. So anyway the gods fought the Titans and won and you should know the rest of the history. Though last summer Kronos was revived and tried to take down Mount Olympus in New York..." said Timaeus before I interrupted. "Whoa Mount Olympus? That's in Greece! What's it doing here?" Timaeus laughed. "I'll let Chiron explain all this when we get to Long Island Sound." After Timaeus explained that I went to sleep and later we landed in JFK airport. Chapter 3: It becomes as Black as Night Hi. Sorry to take the recorder from Tsumi, but I had to give some parts of the story. Besides, I tell it better anyway. My name is Linda Crow, and I'm a daughter of Nyx. I'm part Potawatami Indian, and I was born on the reservation in Northern Wisconsin to the chief of that part of the tribe. Anyway, by the time Tsumi got to JFK Airport, I was already near the border to Camp Half Blood spying on the campers that were there. I watched them climb a lava-spewing shaking rock wall, and I saw about 15 cabins, each of different shapes and sizes, all in the shape of the letter Omega. I had followed my mother's orders to get to Camp Half-Blood and infiltrate it and try to get a quest with a child of shadows, whatever that meant. I snuck into the borders and a camper spotted me and smiled, practically dragging me to this big blue house. There was a man with curly black hair wearing a leopard print Hawaiian shirt so gaudy it looked good on him, with eyes so bloodshot that he obviously was a regular to the hooch. "Who's this?" asked the man in the leopard print shirt. The girl that grabbed me said, "I have no clue Mr. D. I found her wandering near the edge of the border. She looked lost and I didn't see a satyr with her." The one named Mr. D looked at me and waved his hand as a man in a wheelchair wheeled over and smiled. "Hello my dear my name is Chiron, activities director for Camp Half-Blood. It's obvious your a half blood since you could enter the border of the camp," said Chiron as I looked at him and nodded, knowing all about Camp Half-Blood from my mother. "Uh thanks Mr. Chiron...." I couldn't think of a reason as to why I was alone near the border of the camp. Chiron looked at me and nodded as he looked toward the girl that brought me over. "Crysilla my dear please show..." he looked at me as if he tried to guess my name. "Linda... Linda Crow" I said. Chiron nodded and continued what he was saying, "Take Linda to Cabin 11 for now till we find out who her parent is." Crysilla nodded making her long black hair shake with such a force I thought it would come off..﻿ The thing that they didn't know about me was that I was 3/4ths god, my dad was a child of Hephaestus. Not sure how my dad got mom but he did and well I was the result. I was following that girl Crysilla as her tanned skin reflected the sunlight toward me. "So uh who's your parent?" I asked just trying to get more information out of the campers before my mother's plan went into effect. "My mother is Hecate goddess of magic crossroads and sometimes vampires." said Crysilla as she smiled and we made it to an extremely old cabin that had the pain chipping off with a cadeucus above the old practically off it's hingers door. "Well this is cabin 11 Herme's cabin. Maybe your godly parent will claim you by the campfire tonight." said Crysilla as she introduced me to two brothers who looked so identical they coulda been twins except the left brother was just a little taller. Practically everyone in the Hermes Cabin had the same elfish look which I kinda saw coming because of their father. Anyway a couple hours of meeting more of the Hermes cabin mates who were mainly children of Hermes. It was time for the campfire and Chiron lead a boy about 22 with short black hair and black eyes. "Okay he's cute." I didn't realize I said that outloud as everyone stared at me. "Uh I mean he's pretty cute for a dog." Everyone laughed as the boy blushed and looked away as all of a sudden the black flower with white lights for stars and a fiery hammer appeared above my head, as a black flaming skull appeared over the boy's. Chiron exclaimed "All hail Linda Crow Daughter of Nyx and granddaughter of Hephaestus and hail Tsumi Tanake son of Hades!!" We stood there as everyone bowed gently towards us as a girl with frizzy red hair and green eyes and looked like her clothes were covered in clay as she took our place on the stage and smiled at us. "Well i guess I should introduce myself. My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I'm the Oracle here. What that means is occasionally the spirit that resides in me will yank control and spew out a prophecy..." Suddenly the girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood straight as her green eyes suddenly glowed like super ultra green and green smoke spewed from her mouth and she pointed toward the boy that sat near me. "Child of darkness, return the light lest those you hold dear be consumed by the night Madness will take you and cast you aside... ''forever shall you be caught in the ancient tides." Chiron ran forward and grabbed a hold of Rachel as soon as she stopped speaking. "Well Tsumi you are a child of shadows this is your quest, you have to return whatever embodies the light and return it. You may pick 2 people to go with you." Tsumi looked at everyone as i spoke up, "I'll go! I'm the daughter of the goddess of night if anyone knows more about the night it's me." I said as Tsumi's black somewhat emotionless eyes stared at me. "Sorry." said Tsumi as he looked at a big burly Italian girl with long blonde hair and blood red eyes who spoke with a fractured English accent. "I pick her she looks like she knows her way around a fight." he said as he looked around and then saw a boy about 2 years older then himself. "Who's your parent?" he asked as the boy moved his long bangs out of his golden eyes. "Apollo." said Tony Catanino as Tsumi nodded and pointed to Tony. "Who better to know about the light then a son of Apollo? Your in." he said as I stared with anger and muttered "I'm coming with I don't do well with orders anyway." Chiron nodded as he strode up onto the stage. "Now now everyone calm down. There will be time to talk about this quest when our questers are away saving whatever has embodied the light," Everybody got up and went back to their respective cabins as I saw Tsumi go back to a cabin that looked like the walls were black with green fire glowing. "Must be his cabin." I said as I shook my head and followed a boy that said he was my uncle since he was a son of Hephaestus. "Okay say what are over there?" I asked pointing to some stables. Jake smiled and nodded, "That's the Pegasus stables but if you truly are a granddaughter of my dad you would go no where near them we all have a fear of heights because of what happened to your grandfather." he said as Jake lead me to a spare bunk in the cabin and as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. Chapter 4: Flying Horses... at least it's not Flying Unicorns Alright, it's me, Tsumi again. Jeez, Linda you sure took a long time to finish that chapter. Anyways. The morning after I was reclaimed by Hades, I waited by the pegasi stables for Isabelle Michaels and Tony Catanino. As I spotted the bulking figure of Isabelle walk over carrying her sword, I looked down and realized that I didn't even have a weapon to fight any monsters. Chiron strode over and smiled at me. "Child, I should have given this to you earlier but you never got any training from me or anybody else but hopefully this gift from your father will help you on your quest." he said as he dropped a black wrist band into my hand. "Uhhhh thanks?" I asked as I put the band around my wrist. "Go ahead and rub it Tsumi." said Chiron as I did what he said and a sword about a foot long pure black and seemed to glow with a ghostly aura. "That sword's name is Αναβάτη φαντασμάτων." "Ghost Rider...." I said surprised that the greek came to me just like that when I didn't know a single word of the language. Just Japanese and English. "Yes precisely. Your father sent it to me last night and told me in a note that it should be yours to help on the quest. Now get going and ride your Pegasus and ride west you might find a clue as to what you are supposed to find." said Chiron as I nodded and got on a pure white Pegasus that whinied as if saying that it hated having me on it's back. After we took off Isabelle actually spoke which surprised me and Tony since he told me she was one of the rare silent children of Ares that just worked out. "Dove stanno we andando?" Tony translated thankfully. "She said where are we going?" said Tony as I sighed, "I have no clue Isabelle, I think we should head west till the pegasi get tired." "Il Pegasi won't non con facilità." said Isabelle as Tony once again translated "The pegasi won't tire out easily. We might hit Illinois or Michigan before they get tired. After about 3 hours of flying we landed just a bit outside Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Little did we know Linda was right behind us trying to keep up to try and join our quest. "Okay guys we gotta get our bearings first...I got it! We head towards Wisconsin! I have a feeling there might be something there that can help us find this embodiment of the light." I said as Isabelle and Tony looked at me like I was crazy. "How did you get this feeling Tsumi?" asked Tony as he looked at Isabelle as if they had the same question on their minds. "I-I have no clue Tony it just came to me when I looked at the grass." I said as I petted the pegasi's mane and called his Casper. "Come on let's go." okay Linda here! everyone it's Linda again I had to steal the mike to explain something. ''"Okay, I know I shouldn't follow him but by the gods he is cute but why did he pick that hulk of muscle and the brown haired golden boy." ''I thought as my stolen pegasus flew after Tsumi's as they landed in Pittsburgh and i landed several feet away and closed my eyes and concentrated where my mom wanted them to go. I heard him say Wisconsin and smiled glad that it worked. I quickly hid in some close by brush as they flew over head flying west towards Wisconsin. okay Okay Tsumi I just wanted to explain why you had that feeling. As we flew towards Wisconsin the pegasi suddenly got thirsty and we landed in a park in Akron, Ohio so that the pegasi could get a drink from a lake in the park as we sat down and ate. "Questo non mi sembra giusto Tsumi ..." said Isabelle as she switched to pure Italian which Tony explained that she did it in case enemy spies were around. "She said "This doesn't feel right Tsumi." he said as there was a rustling in the bushes as there was a howl and then 4 dog headed men appeared. "Those are Cynocephalies! Be careful they have a bad bite!" yelled Tony as he drew his bow and notched up a sonic arrow and pointed at the cynocephaly that was closet to him while the dog headed monsters growled and howled. I rubbed the black wrist band as Ghost Rider appeared and the cynocephalies growled a little less intense and seemed to back off as I stepped forward and took a swing at the nearest one cleaving it's head in two, but instead of the monster turning to dust like Tony said, the monster seemed to get sucked into Ghost Rider while I suddenly heard yelps and watched Isabelle slice another cynocephaly in the butt causing the monster to explode into dust. After the monsters left I looked at Tony and my jaw dropped. "That was freaking awesome!!!! The rush of slaying monsters...." Tony smirked and nodded, "Yep the thrill still gets me and I've been at camp since I was 13." I looked at Isabelle and Tony as the pegasi trotted back over as if nothing happened. "Freaking horses something forced them to come down." I said as Isabelle wiped the monster dust off herself and hefted herself up onto her pegasi "Tali cynocephalies non avrebbe dovuto essere lì..." said Isabelle as Tony translated "Those Cynocephalies should not have been there..." (Author's Notes Haha is a shortened version of the word Hahaoya, Obaasan is grandmother and Ojiisan is grandfather) More is coming. as soon as I send it to my girlfriend/editor. Category:Stories Category:Tsumi Tanake